narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soukyū
| classification = | reg =010117 | academy =10 | chunin =14 | jonin =18 | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Fire Release | jutsu = Super Beast Imitating Oil Painting | tools = Sealing Tag Tantō }} Soukyū (そうきゅう, Soukyū) is a class shinobi of , a former member of Team 16, as well as an aspiring artist. His skill as an artist recognised at a young age. Soukyū has spent the entirety of his childhood learning the various art-based techniques within the village. Having mastered nearly all of them Soukyū is renowned as not only a brilliant artist but also as a capable fighter, this has earned the moniker of Soukyū the Painter (そうきゅうのがか, Soukyū no Gaka). Many residents of Konoha are said to stare in awe at Soukyū's various masterpieces, most of them drawn in a style greatly resembling that of another with the one difference being all of Soukyū's drawings contain colour, this earned him one of his other monikers' The Artist (画家, Gaka). Upon graduating from the academy Soukyū was placed in a four-man cell, along with two other Genin students and a Jōnin class shinobi acting as their sensei. Soukyū spent a total of three glorious years in this team, with their team along with with other teams, consisting of shinobi who had graduated around the same time as them, easily completing many of the assignments handed down to them with such skill that their entire generation were dubbed as one of finest that Konoha had ever produced. During his third year in the squad his entire team was entered into the Chūnin Exams, village-wide event where Genin are given the opportunity to be promoted to Chūnin, many of his fellow comrades were promoted however unfortunately Soukyū did not meet the criteria, with many of the officials commenting that the reason for his failure was that he did not truly understand what, or who, he was fighting for at the time. Although initially discouraged by this, Soukyū attempted to understand what exactly the proctors were talking about. About a year after his initial failure Soukyū once again entered the exams, and passed with flying colours, having took what the instructors had said to heart. He had finally found something worth protecting, his village. After a few years as Chūnin, he proved to be quite the shinobi easily besting most Jōnin, many of the villagers and his fellow comrades decided it was about time Soukyū's hard work was noticed. They proposed the idea to the Hokage, and he agreed that it was about time his efforts were recognised, this led to him being promoted once again. Since becoming a Jōnin, Soukyū has worked twice as hard to make sure that he does not dissapoint the people who helped him get so far. History Soukyū was born on a hot summer's day, on July 2nd, into a loving family, and he was raised with the utmost of care. His childhood was short lived, as the very people he used to play with turned out to be too negative of an influence on him, with them slowly drawing him into a life of crime. This lead to his parents condemning their son in the confines of their house, although his parnets were initially saddened by this as they had to resort to such measures. However his imprisonment turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as this gave him more time to read and refine his artistic talent. Though he was to be added to the academy a year before the incident, his parents decided to wait a for him to properly develop, as he was making such good progess and the last thing they wanted was for him to be exposed to the negative influence of his former friends, all of which were academy dropouts. During this recovery period, one of his cousins provided Soukyū with various literature books, these helped Soukyū increase his knowledge about the world. While his mother helped him develop his drawing ability, providing all the neccessary equipment required to nurture his talent. After a whole year he was finally reintroduced into where he quickly became popular with both his peers and his educator. After his time at the academy he was graduated along with the rest of his class earning many awards in the process. Appearance He is both tall and quite physically fit, a result of his training for missions, with his build being considered chiseled by some. Despite how fit he is, his body appears to be thin often giving the opponents the wrong idea about Soukyū, with many of them not realising the sort of danger they have gotten themselves into. Soukyū has fair skin, sharp blue eyes which give him the appearance of an intelligent young man which he clearly is, black hair tied in a ponytail with a white bow, with bangs reaching just below his neck. He also has a small beauty mark located just below his left eye. He is said to possess attractive facial features, many of which have earned praise from the local women of his village, many of his friends have said that if only he tried Soukyū would instantly become a hit with the ladies. However he could care less about this, instead choosing to invest his free time in his artistic works, which many of his friends don't quite get. His most defining feature has got to be his sparkling blue eyes, drawing the attention of many women whom he sets his eyes on. His eyes are said to be the very embodiment of the blue sky, staying true to his name, this combined with his amazing looks has secured Soukyū his place as the one of the most handsome looking people of his generation. No matter where he goes Soukyū is often seen carrying his signature scroll, which contains his various art supplies, mission supplies and weapons. For this reason he is often viewed as a walking armoury. His usual attire in Part I consisted of a black kimino, with a white obi belt tied around the waist and mesh armour underneath, along with a white forehead protector fashioned into a scarf, and black sandals. This attire was custom made for him by an esteemed fashion designer from the Land of Tea (茶の国, Cha no Kuni), a small village near his home country, after he had begged the boy for one of his beautiful artworks but at the time the man had no money on him. So he instead bargained with Soukyū, after some time the boy finally agreed and sold the artwork to the designer, in exchange for one his own masterpieces. His attire in Part II consists of a blue haori, with the bottom of the sleeves being covered in a white triangular pattern and a piece of string attached to a cotton ball connecting both sides of the haori, this is worn over a hakama, black japanese armour held up by white rope, with gold borders and designs, which is worn on top of the hakame but beneath the haori. He wears a white village headband, with it acting as a scarf of sorts, a black full body suit, worn under his clothes, and a pair of black sandals. This attire of his is said to be quite the complicated outfit, with its creation having taken the famous fashion designer of their neighbouring land at least several months to craft, with each piece having been made from only the finest materials. Personality Soukyū is known as being calm and indifferent when talking to his fellow comrades. Although most have some difficulty in understanding what Soukyū is actually saying, he does seem to easily make friends with anyone he meets. He is often quiet and conservative when around anyone he is not familiar with, he instead chooses to conserve his energy rather than interacting with them. This is overcome when he makes friends with them from then on he can talk around them more openly, though not going as far as to openly voice his opinion, especially if he is around a large audience. Although Soukyū does not talk much, many individuals find him interesting to be around and consider him one of their closest friends. Another prominent trait of Soukyū would his love for art. Often letting his mind go wild with various ideas, he somehow always finds a way to incorporate all these different ideas into a masterpiece, this not only applies to his art but also to his team. Often formulating strategies which incorporates everyones' skills, even on short notice. This has lead to many seeing Soukyū as a natural born genius, not only referring to his artistic talents but to his skills as a strategist on the battle field. Other core traits of Soukyū are his kindness and loyalty, the latter being strong enough that would he even go as far as to put his life on the line for both his comrades and village. Although he does not outwardly show this he actually cares for both his teammates as well as his jōnin sensei, even putting their lives ahead of both his own life and the given mission. Helping out the less fortunate is a second nature to Soukyū often signing cheques to the Konoha Orphanage, going as far as to volunteer to help out around the orphanages, despite his introvert nature. Showing a more softer side the boy is said to be quite fond of younger children often playing with them, although he does not like to admit this. Often putting up a facade, he seems to be the kind of person who does not like children at all, this is often around his fellow comrades, he secretly enjoys spending his free time around the orphanage, seeing the noisy kids as another masterpiece that nature has created. He does however seem to be very selective about this, as he does prefer the company of his art much more than that of actual people. Soukyū also seems to possess some leadership qualities as he was personally picked to be team leader by none other than their sensei on one occasion. From a young age, Soukyū has questioned and, although not openly, criticised the decisions of the higher ups. He seems to think that their decisions are biased against shinobi, and their respective villages, outside of their , believing that the village, despite their many advancements in technology and science, has not offered these nations enough support. Especially with the recent escalation of the threat of the Yōkai, he believes that their village should focus its efforts on trying to help the smaller nations which are not able to properly defend themselves, for a bountiful of reasons, instead of focusing all their forces on protecting the villages within the pact. Soukyū firmly believes that this is the best course of action, as they should be focusing on strengthening their combined forces along with these smaller nations to push back the Yōkai, and take the fight to their homeland, wherever that may be. Many have said that Soukyū possesses an intelligence not seen for many generations within their village, with only a few members of his generation being able to compete with him in an analytical battle. Many have said that this is what has lead to him having such a low opinion of the council, being able to see the many flaws in their plans, and the long term effects that will be caused by them, which they are not able to. Soukyū seems to have quite the crush on his teammate Ayame, however due to her own obvious infatuation towards one of their former classmates, that, coupled with his own reclusive personality, makes it quite difficult for him to come forward. This isn't made easier by the fact that the person in question continues to reject the former despite her various advances. This, coupled with his general dislike of the male in question, has lead to Soukyū treating Kumoi with complete animousity, though the latter simply shrugs it off, further angering Soukyū. Feeling that if he cannot even get a lowly street like Kumoi to notice him, he'll never get the Hyūga heiress to fall for him... Abilities His main skill lies in her ability to quickly read and analyse difficult equations in a short amount of time and come up with a solution almost instantaneously, this lead to him achieving one of the highest marks in the entirety of the academy's history. Using his great mind Soukyū is able to easily come up with combat strategies, even covering all possible methods of escape or attack. His vast knowledge of the shinobi world is attributed to the fact of his isolation during his childhood, having nothing to do but read books. Soukyū has a natural affinity towards the destructive , however he has yet to learn any techniques associating with this particular element. He has instead choosen to focus his time and energy into learning various art-based ninjutsu, associated with or stemming from the technique. Having spent most of his childhood learning all the various art-based techniques the village had to offer, Soukyū has become an indisputable master of the technique, even going as far as to create his own variation of it. Besides this is he is mentally strong and can figure out complex equations in mere seconds. His strength lies in these two fields however he is well-versed in all other fields of ninjutsu. Chakra Reserves and Physical Prowess Soukyū has been said to have a rather large reservoir of chakra, this assumption was made based on the fact that he learnt a technique which was ranked as , a technique which has been classed as requiring jōnin level skill and large amounts of chakra to perform, during his early academy years. The amount of chakra he possessed was only overshadowed by the amount of control he had over it, being able to easily infuse nearly any object with his chakra. This was the first sign that Soukyū would turn out to not only be a splendid ninja but a powerful one as well. For most of his genin career Soukyū was labeled as a child prodigy, just as many of his fellow comrades were labelled. As life went on, so did he, mastering the fire nature at age 13, sometime before the Chūnin Exams took place, his chakra only grew stronger. As the years past his chakra would reach such a level that they would be compared to those of the former Sixth Hokage, a shinobi prodigy who has mastered all the basic chakra natures. He is said to be quite nimble, being able to freely move around even in the most densely populated areas. Being able to pull off complicated mid-air manoeuvre with little to no effort, using coordinated bodily movements to land multiple hits on the foe, this has granted him quite the versatile move set. In terms of stamina, Soukyū is able to fend off multiple opponents in quick succession, only giving in after a few hours. Soukyū is said to possess immense physical strength, despite not being a primary taijutsu user, His strength being enough to send opponents flying with mere punches, and break bones opponents with his kicks alone. Ninjutsu Despite being a primary user of ink based ninjutsu, Soukyū has shown some competence in clone jutsu often using it in correlation with his body flicker technique in order to achieve a feat similarly to , both being derived from the same move. By using his speed, Soukyū is able to move between his clones giving them substance to attack, and should an enemy try to attack him Soukyū simply moves out of the way, allowing his clone to absorb the damage. Besides the generic clone Soukyū may also utilise in battle to land more solid hits on the foe and to have the advantage in numbers in battle, however these clones can be easily dispelled by a single punch. Another pair of simple techniques he has achieved mastery over are the and , as the name suggest the technique grants him the ability to walk on water through precise chakra control, while the latter allows him to scale walls and trees simply by producing a magnetic field around his arms and feet. Using them so masterfully that they have become a second nature to him, not even needing to think in order to use them, Soukyū has found an alternative use for the tree climbing practice, using the magnetic field around his hands and feet the boy is able to deflect incoming kunai and shuriken by producing the same magnetic properties as the object, this was a trick he learnt from a fellow comrade of his during his time at the academy. Ink Techniques Soukyū's skill as an artist was recognised from a young age. Soukyū has spent the entirety of his childhood learning the various art-based ninjutsu techniques within his village. Having mastered nearly all of them Soukyū is renowned as not only a brilliant artist but also as a capable fighter, this was achieved through his mastery of the . He uses what many may describe as an ancient ink designs, many of which have a mystical type of vibe radiating of them. He often uses different colours for his creations, many of which are considered bright and colourful. Soukyū can use this to create of any animal he chooses, this is often used to distract the opponent. However he can also make use of this technique to create animals which attack the foe. He normally paints birds to transport himself, others or precious cargo, fox-like creatures to either scout an area or to attack foes, pandas to restrain opponents, or kappas to be used in underwater combat. Soukyū also possesses the ability to create large humanoids that resemble (仁王, Niō), though unlike his predecessor, Soukyū's creations possess much more physical strength than the original designs, and they are much larger. This is attributed to his own additions to the technique, although what the additions are is currently unknown, they have undoubtably made the technique much more powerful. He uses an unusual application of ink by mixing it together with oil, through a currently an unknown process. Using this 'oily ink' he can cause his various paintings to rapidly heat up, while they exert themselves during combat, causing them to violently explode in a shower of boiling ink. An additional effect of the oily ink is that there is a small chance that his ink creations may easily catch on fire. He may often take advantage of this effect to cancel fire techniques, with them being assimilated into the drawing. Since the ink catches on fire most of the elemental attack may be transferred unto his own technique. This is often confused for a fire technique due to its nature. Like the presumed nature, although it has none, the ink is weak against any sort of liquid-based attack, however he does not see this as an actual weakness but as a strength. Taking advantage of the mixture of both the liquids, Soukyū may use the opponent's technique as base for his own combinations, incorporating his natural elemental affinity into many of these techniques. Other techniques of Soukyū include the technique, a move which involves pouring out his ink supply on the floor instead of using it to draw, he can then use this ink to create any one of his creatures in large amounts. Another technique of his is the this one allows him to bring forth a mist of ink, and if used in correlation with the he can leave the battle without a trace. Soukyū can use this ink mist to blind several opponents, this is particularly useful against those with . Reason being the mist is infused with his own chakra, making it similar to the Hiding in Mist Technique, however due to the mist's dark colour there is no need to adjust the thickness of it. Nature Transformation Soukyū possess an elemental affinity towards the , though being a non-primary user of it he has made no effort to learn any of the various techniques derived from this particular nature. Although he may not know any techniques of this element, Soukyū does display some talent with it, though only ever using it to ignite his various ink-based ninjutsu. He can also use the element to enhance the power and range of his explosive tags, as well as the cutting power of his sword by coating it in a layer of fire. This adds on to the blade's lethality, making any wound created the blade much more harder to heal. Fuinjutsu Soukyū is known to possess some proficiency in the field of fuinjutsu, utilising the simplest of to seal away various tools, such as kunai and shuriken, to be used later on in battle. He has mastered this technique to such an extent that he is now able to seal away any incoming elemental, and even non-elemental, techniques, these sealed techniques may be used later on by . This usage of the technique is said to be quite similar to that of the , however unlike the scientific ninja tool this usage does require the use of chakra therefore it does not offer the same tactical advantages. Aside from the standard sealing jutsu, Soukyū does possess a more powerful fuinjutsu known as the . Using this particular fuinjutsu, he can trap opponents within his drawings by using a large brush to paint a tiger on a large scroll, he usually keeps both the large brush and scroll sealed away within his smaller one. Though powerful this seal does take some time to create, for this reason Soukyū will normally deploy a small army of his ink creations while preparing for it. Like the before him Soukyū is required to use 'emotional energy' to strengthen the seal though unlike his predecessor he does not suffer from the effects of his negetive emotions, instead using his strong love for art to fuel and strengthen the technique tenfold. Soukyū also possesses some skill with the technique, using it to trap the various Yōkai which threaten the safety of the village, and its inhabitants. Besides the basic sealing techniques Soukyū still possesses a secret trump card, a move he has kept to himself just in case he ever ran into anyone he could not beat, an unnamed technique quiye similar to a certain technique. This is one technique that is not only simplistic in nature, but one that is quite lethal, if used by the right person. This is how the technique works, first he coats both his hands in ink and then proceeds to inject the ink into the opponents bloodstream, the ink from the area affected forms a seal consisting of three thick, horizontal lines for a second then it's disappears almost instantly, travelling through the skin into the deeper sections of the body. The seal is there but it's actually invisible. He can trigger the seal by making the tiger hand seal or the one handed tiger hand seal for the adept users of said technique. The ink which had previously seeped through the skin will slowly turn the victims insides into ink as well excluding their skin, through a process of transmutation which applies the use of chakra to forcefully change the cell' s characteristics. Once the entirety of their insides have been transformed a black substance will proceed to engulf the body and trigger an explosion. The strength of the explosion is determined by the amount of chakra concentrated inside the seal, the explosion could reach incredible power, but that is determined by the amount of chakra put in the seal. The ink stored up within the victims body will be released upon the demise of the victim, covering the surrounding area in ink and by weaving the same hand signs Soukyū can once again trigger said technique. He can place this seal on any object or human that he touches as it's a good replacement for explosive tags. However due to his usage of the , a technique which grants him the power to create an unlimited supply of he does not use this often, however if the opportunity presents itself Soukyū could place an explosive seal on an opponent, though he does tend to use this technique more nowadays preferring its more hands-on approach to situations, seeing it as artistic even. Due to the techniques nature, the seal will remain undetectable through normal methods, only an experienced Sensor Type may be able to detect it before its too late. Using this he could turn any enemy of Konoha into a ticking time bomb, which would only activate upon sensing a specific chakra signature, one belonging to the foe's very own comrades. He has used this to eliminate many Yōkai which have threatened the village, by taking the fight right to their doorstep. Kenjutsu Soukyū has been seen carrying around a tantō on several occasions, hinting that he may indeed possess some competence in kenjutsu. He has even shown the ability to coat the sword in fire, to further enhance both its destructive and cutting abilities. The blows inflicted by this have been known to be difficult to heal. Although he is not necessarily an expert in kenjutsu, Soukyū has become accustomed to all sorts of melee based attacks due to both of his teammates relying heavily on this specific form of combat. Taijutsu Soukyū possess some skill in taijutsu, being a practitioner of a modern Japanese martial art, the goal of this art is for practitioner to use Akido to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. He was taught this martial arts style by his late uncle, during his early teenage years. As practitioner of Aikido he has learnt to redirect the force of an attack to weaken his opponents and make it easier to complete a throw or to pin them down. Using his fighting style, along with his speed, reflexes and nimbleness, Soukyū is able to do what most individuals consider impossible. Counter against the sacred of the Hyūga Clan. However if the Hyūga manages to outspeed Soukyū this advantage will be rendered null. By understanding the rhythm and intent of his opponent he is able to find the optimal position to perform a counter strike against them. This ability however helps to counter this, by carefully following the Hyūga's movements he will be able to predict his or her movements and even find flaws within their fighting style as the battle progresses, and choose to exploit them. By utilising the two basic forms, and , the basis of the art, he is able to redirect and control the flow of a battle by the manipulating the energy of various taijutsu techniques, such as the . He is able to systematically block each of the tenketsu blocking hits from the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, this feat was achieved through carefully observing his teammate, a member of the esteemed Hyūga Clan. This coupled with his knowledge of the chakra network, he is able perform a fighting style similar to this one, with it revolving around the use of the injection of chakra into a foreign body. His usage however targets the Seven Chakra (セブンチャクラ, sebun chakura) located within the target's body, reason being by blocking at least one of these the target will disrupt the flow of chakra within their chakra network for a certain time period, the effects caused by this include the victim using up much more chakra and stamina than what is needed, one can see how catastrophic this may be in a long term battle. This is just one of the many uses for his fighting, being able to perform this fighting style on himself to greatly bolster his abilities. Intelligence His intelligence is one of Soukyū's most prominent traits, having read, and memorised all the books in the Konoha Library, it is safe to say that Soukyū possesses not only a brilliant mind but also a photographic memory. This has lead to him progressing through the academy without any sort of problem whatsoever. Well, at least academically. Now on to the type of intelligence Soukyū possesses. From a young age Soukyū was suspected of possessing a high amount of Spatial Intelligence. This refers to his ability to remember faces and pictures through a simple glance in fine detail. This has proven useful on multiple occasions, particularly on scouting missions. Another fine ability of his is able to accurately visualize the world around him, transfer the information into his paintings, with info being hidden in between the lines. This enables him hide important information within his paintings as visual clues, in the form of misshapen objects and shapes, with Soukyū being the only one able to decipher this. However he has taught his teammates to read in between the lines, so to speak, this has allowed him and his teammates to create a secret language of their own mainly consisting of drawings. Stats Part I The Beginning Team 16: Assemble The Chūnin Exams Part II Part III Quotes Trivia *The name Soukyū means 'Blue Sky'. *According to the databooks: **Soukyū's most favourite food is served with grated and , while his least favourite is currently unknown. **Soukyū has a low tolerance for alcohol. **One of Soukyū's favourite phrases is "Not seeing is a flower" (見ぬが花, Minu ga hana). **Soukyū has completed 49 official missions in total: 19 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank References Category:Shingetsu